fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Fukgenza (Sprit)
(To Sasuke Uzumaki) "C'mon, kid. We both know that you've reached the breaking point! Use your power, mine, and get revenge on that slacker! I know you can do it. You damn well know you can do this too! Just speak my name to activate me. It only takes a second! DO IT!" Fukgenza (復讐, Spanish for Vengence) is the manifested spirit of Sasuke Uzumaki's Zanpakutō that is seen during Sasuke's frequent visits to his inner world, and various adventures such as the Zanpakuto Rebellion. Plot History Similar to Ichigo and his two entities, Fukgenza reveals that he and the hollow are capeble of mergeing togeather, and reveals a form with both of thier features and abilities. He is dissapointed by Sasuke's loss of Tigerstar Tallonsman for the third time, so he invents the Full Potential Release Seal 'and instructs Sasuke on a training plan that will take an entire year. Appearence Fukgenza can be best discribed as a hanyo with doglike features. He has white colored hair and a prussian blue crescent on his forehead. His ears are similar to the character Inuyasha as they resemble a dogs. He also has two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. His eyes are a goldish amber color. When eraged, his eyes then take on a bright red color and yōkai marks on his body widen and become more apparent; the stripes on his cheeks which are usually smooth become jagged and change into a somewhat fiercer color. Sometimes, he has acidic saliva and in his breath spreads poison in the form of mist that melts anything nearby. When involved with other shinigami, Fukgenza takes the appearence of a young boy with certain fox-like features: his legs, feet, ears, and tail. His clothing switches from a full protected armor to the clothing Sasuke Uzumaki is currently wearing modofied to fit his size. Because of his small size, Fukgenza often rides on Sasuke;s head or the shoulders of others. When he does travel on the ground, he drops to all fours if he wants to run quickly. Only transforming when nessary. Fukgenza's clothing is pimarlily an armor that includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. When damaged, his armor automatically regenerates itself using reistu. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided "Mainland" (Chinese) influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and Obi (sash). His Kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. He wears''Sashinuki Hakama, (a type of traditional flowing Japanese), which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots (instead of sandals), also reminiscent of Mainland influence. The left side of his collar features the crest of the Akushiyama clan. Personailty Fukgenza is a calm, level-headed Zanpakutō, in stark contrast to his hot-tempered master. He often acts as a mentor to Sasuke and always tries to push his master to become stronger. Fukganza's greatest desire for itself is to keep growing stronger. It is this inner desire that allowed Fukgenza it's elvoving abilities. Fukganza has evened threatned to initially leave Sasuke, who he believed wasn't trying hard enough to accomplish this goal. The disare also lead to Fukgenza's arrogant streak; underestimating the abilities of everyone he meets and speaking highly confident of his own abilities. Even when he relises that the emmeny is overwhelming, he still instults the abilities of his opponets, and speak highly of his. Fukgenza does not like to be looked down uphon, and becomes greatly annoyed and instulted once he is. Dispite his arrogance, he will not hesitate to work with others. Fukgenza is not above praiseing his foes eathier, but he has shown to make terrible insults and comebacks whenever somebody defeats him or becomes too much of a threat to handle alone. As a sprital mamafestation of Sasuke Uzumaki's powers, Fukgenza claims to repersent the "light" side while the hollow repersents "dark". Fukgenza later explains that this doesent mean he is good or evil, just diffrent from another or in this case, the hollow. Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As shown during his brief fight against Shunsui Kyōraku, by far the moast profecient in soul society, Fukgenza is easily concidered a masterfull swordsman. With him being able to hold his own against any opponet. Genius Intellect: Despite his arrogance and his self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, Fukgenza is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. Even Armaldo was impressed by Fukgenza's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, [[Full Potential Release Seal|'Anger-Induced Physical Augmentation:']] Fukgenza is capable of conserving his chakra by sleeping and eating, this accumulation takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so the reserves of power build up overtime and he can release his Resurrección causing his his true power to release As his anger increases so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater level. *'Immense Strength:' Fukgenza's stength is conciderable, he was able to pick up, and throw Yammacatche with great ease with just one hand. Just a swipe of his claw was enough to create a crater so deep, even Kaize couldn't see the bottom. Fukgenza has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Stayfon through a building and slamming Komamura over his shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed Roboracoon's giant sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. He also demonstrated his strength when he rammed through a building fighting Bay. He was also able to stop and deflect the fifth Omega, Ginger's Cero with just his bare hand. *'Immense Speed:' Fukgenza's speed is so great that he is able to be on par with a Jninchuriki in it's three-tailed state. In part II, his speed has incresed greatly; allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. He has even moved faster then the eye can see dispite having heavy armor on. Vast Chakra Power: Even by a captain's standards, his chakra is absolutely monsterous. In fact, it is so great that Fukgenza can fight on par with two other kage-level opponents without using his full power, even when he is surpressing his power and his opponents release their Zanpakutō's Bankai. His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. Fukgenza's chakra is often called dark and foul; moreso than moast Tailed Beast. His chakra is is a dark blue/blood-red color, and when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and manifest itself in the shape of a skull. *'Damage Resistance:' He can compress his chakra and use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. This is first demonstrated when Josho tries to cut Fukgenza at the start of their fight. Fukgenza allows Josho to strike him, yet not only does he fail to cut him, but Josho's hands start to bleed because of it. This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro. *'Shockwave:' He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using both hands, his shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. Zanpackto The name of Sasuke's Zanpackto is Fukgenza (復讐, Spanish for Vengence). Fukgenza's power is unlike most Zanpakutō in that it will continue to grow stronger, as it strongly represents Vengence by gaining power. With every opponent Fukgenza faces, its power continues to grow and evolve without limit. It should also be noted that like a Vizard's mask, Sasuke's Zanpackto changes small appearance details as his strength and mastery increases. Shikai: It resembles a large sized (appearing to be Sasuke's own height) black and red colored scythe that has a dragon carved around it. On the bottom it is a steel chain that connects to an iron ball. When in use, the dragon glows an errie reddish/orange color. Similar to Ichigo, due to Sasuke having a vast amount of energy, his Zanpackto stays in a constant-release state, howerver, he still had to learn his swords name to activate it. *'Shikai Special Abilitly: '''Fukgenzas power is '''Response to Change' (応答に変更,Ōtō ni Henkō). This means that Sasuke's powers change and evolve based on changes in situations, making it similar in principle to his uncle's Hanullim. It is because of this that Sasuke's Fukgenza is considered the only Situational-type Zanpakutō. **'Eleamental Minpulation:' Fukgenza is able to generate all five of the basic eleamental chakra natures. To do so, the user need only say a mental command, which produces substantial amounts of the desired element when the fan is waved. Dispite it's power, the Zanpackto consumes enormous amounts of energy when used, so much so that normal humans would die after using the tools for only a short period of time. Of corce, as the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, this was no problem for Sasuke.